


ART for: Can't Fight The Feeling

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Avengers in Babysitting'. While Darcy continues to set her sights on a somewhat reluctant Bruce, Steve has taken it upon himself to be the protector of Mary-Kate and baby Phil. Perhaps both pairs are destined for a little more than friendship, but with plenty of obstacles to face, it might be a rocky road in getting to the happy ending. Bruce is worried that Darcy does not truly understand what he (or rather The Other Guy) is capable of, whilst Mary-Kate worries that one day Loki may find out about their son and come looking for him. It's entirely possibly that they're both completely right in their concerns, but can that really change their feelings for those closest to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Can't Fight The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



Here is the art I have made for the story Can't Fight the Feeling by Ultra_Fic. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
